The Lion King - New Era
Lion King - New Era The Lion King - New Era is a fan-made book which follows the events of The Lion King 2 and The Lion Guard. It shows the story of Prince Haki and rogue Almasi as they face many challenges as they bond and fall apart. After the birth of Kovu and Kiara's second son; Haki; lions begin to once again live in the outlands, and a new threat resides in Kovu's pride. Join the epic adventure and love story of Prince Haki and the rogue Almasi and see how their story unfolds. Plot After the events of the Lion King 3, Kovu and Kiara have taken the role as king and queen after Simba's passing. The royal couple have two sons, Uhuru and Haki, and one daughter, Safiya. Haki finds a rogue lioness, Almasi, and gains feelings for her. While Haki is enjoying his life, danger strikes and Uhuru is killed. Many more innocent lions and lionesses die and a powerful lion, Vine, is to blame. Will Haki and Almasi regain the throne or will Vine control the Pridelands and all of its inhabitants forever? Chapters * Chapter 1 * Chapter 2 * Chapter 3 * Chapter 4 * Chapter 5 * Chapter 6 * Chapter 7 * Chapter 8 * Chapter 9 * Chapter 10 * Chapter 11 * Chapter 12 Story Chapter 1 In Chapter 1 we are introduced to Haki, Kovu, Rafiki, Kiara and Uhuru (Kiara and Rafiki not named) for Haki's ceremony. Vitani and her son Pas are seen in the distance. Ndani and Na are also mentioned in this chapter. The chapter ends with Rafiki holding up Haki to the Pridelanders. Chapter 2 In Chapter 2 we are introduced to Haki's newborn sister, Safiya, and Kovu's long term friend, and antagonist of the book, Vine. Vine and Kovu are seen discussing errands about the pride, including mentioning two lioness cubs called Ndio and Vipi. The mountain lions are also mentioned, including their leader, Kilele. Uhuru and Haki bump into Almasi, and Vine berates the rogue lioness cub. Almasi runs off back to her mother, Huruma, and brother, Usiku. They are living in the Outlands with the worst conditions, when 3 of Almasi's friends (Tabasamu, Mbali and Tamini) come to their den and tell Huruma that Warboel (their guardian) died protecting them from hyenas. Chapter 3 In Chapter 3 we are introduced to an adolescent Haki, and his Lion Guard, featuring Kikaboni, Inasemwa, Misuli and Mafuta. They are on a mission to save a trapped lioness (Vipi) from some hyenas. They save the lioness and ban the hyena leader (Kijinga) from the Pridelanders. They offer Vipi a spot on the Lion Guard. It is revealed that Uhuru has taken the throne. We are introduced to Zazu's son, Tahadhari. Tahadhari brings Haki to Priderock where Uhuru introduces Ndio, Uhuru's future mate, to Haki. Haki doesn't trust Ndio and tells his brother this. His brother tells him he'll formerly introduce her to him and he'll get to know more about the lioness. Chapter 4 In Chapter 4, it begins with Uhuru getting Ndio and Haki to get to know each other, but it backfires and Ndio leaves. Uhuru gets hostile to his younger brother and leaves. Haki is seen next on a mission with his Lion Guard to rescue some cubs from the river. It turns out they are Ndio's younger sisters (Mfalme and Uzoefu). The mission fails and Misuli falls into the river and gets stuck, as well as Haki. Kikaboni looks for help and Vipi comes and saves Haki, Mfalme, Uzoefu and Misuli. She then becomes the bravest in the Lion Guard and the chapter ends with Kovu's unexpected death. Chapter 5 In Chapter 5, we begin with the unexpected death of Uhuru. Haki is nearly a fully grown adult. Haki loses his Lion Guard Mark and runs off into the Outlands. Almasi is seen being introduced to her future mate, Bora. Almasi runs off and bumps into Haki. They tell each other about their problems and then seperate. Chapter 6 In Chapter 6, Haki and Almasi have grown and become Young Adults. Almasi and Bora have become mates, and Usiku and Tabasamu. Vine tries to get Kiara to make him temporary king/ mentor for Haki, but it fails. Almasi runs into Pride Rock and meets with Haki. They find out she's pregnant with Bora's cubs. Haki then gets jealous of Bora. Chapter 7 In Chapter 7, we begin with Haki rethinking the death of Uhuru. His thoughts go back to Safiya and he visits her and her Lion Guard. He notices Vipi is still in the Guard after they defeat Kijinga's cackle once again. Haki and Safiya go on a walk and talk about their roles. They both complain about it, and question Vine's loyalty. The chapter ends with showing Almasi's 1 week old cubs, Nguvu and Giza. Chapter 8 In Chapter 8, we begin with Vine and Haki talking, and Haki acknowledging that Vine wants his place as king. Vine denies this but Haki says that Kiara told him about his failed attempt of becoming king. Vine goes into the Outlands and makes a deal with Bora. We then see Nguvu as a fully grown cub exploring Maziko, a place in the Outlands full of skulls of deceased animals. Haki bumps into the cub and reunites with Almasi. Bora attacks Haki and Giza and Haki have an argument. Giza comes back with a lioness named Ujuanja, and she wrestles with the king. Almasi orders her to get off and Haki apologies and leaves. Chapter 9 In Chapter 9, Vine is seen with Kiara, and tells her about mmea wa miujiza, a plant that can cure anyone from any wound, disease and disorder. Kiara believes him and they venture into the Outlands. Kiara falls in love with Vine, before she got assassinated by Bora and Usiku. Vine tells the pride about this loss and makes up a lie that Kiara wanted her to be king. Chapter 10 In Chapter 10, we begin with Haki escaping to the Outlands, and discovering Kiara's undug body. He takes it back and questions Vine about it. Vine exiles him for challenging him and Haki joins Almasi's pride. Giza teases Haki and insults her father behind his back. Chapter 11 In Chapter 11, we start with Vine telling Bora and Usiku's pride that Huruma has been stealing from the Pridelands. Huruma reveals that Vine is Almasi and Usiku's father. The following day the Pridelanders go to war with the Outcasts. Ndio tells Haki that she had a son with Uhuru, Kamwe; and Huruma joins the Pridelanders to stop the fighting. Chapter 12 In Chapter 12, we start with Ndio having to bring Usiku, Almasi and Haki to Priderock. We are introduced to Kamwe and Ndugu, Huruma and Vine's newborn daughter. Usiku and Almasi meet their new sister, and Haki starts an argument with Vine. Almasi then gets upset with him. Characters Main Characters Haki, Almasi Main Supporting Characters Vine, Kovu, Kiara, Rafiki, Uhuru, Ndio, Huruma, Usiku, Safiya, Bora, Nguvu, Giza Supporting Characters Tabasamu, Mbali, Tamini, Vipi, Tahadhari, Kikaboni, Inasemwa, Misuli, Mafuta, Ujuanja, Kamwe, Ndugu Minor Characters Mfalme, Uzoefu, Kijinga, Pas, Vitani, Imara, Kaburi Mentioned Characters Ndani, Na, Kilele, Warboel, Scar, Kinga, Kuishi, DhaifuCategory:Fanfiction Category:Doodleydooyou Category:Love Stories